Naruto Hyper Police Crossover Inspirational Idea
by Chillman22
Summary: Inspirational One-Shot Idea. Naruto finds himself in the Hyper Police world, with no way home and no where to live, how will he survive and why does he have fox ears and nine red tails, and why does he have a certain silver haired Vixen after him. Up For Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspirational Idea.**

 **Again, I'm surprised no-one has tried this crossover before, I mean can you imagine what would happen if Naruto was in the Hyper Police world, especially with a fox-girl with the same name as Sakura from his own world, but anyway this is a one-shot inspiration, just to get everyone interested in writing their own thing.**

 **This is purely for inspirational ideas.**

Wasteland. (183 years before Hyper Police starts.)

A 9 year old Naruto didn't know where he was, one minute he was hiding in a forest trying to escape the civilian mob, the next thing he know was a bright red light and he finds himself, face-down, in this slightly dry Wasteland.

Looking around while on all fours, he tries to stand, tries being the operative word, for some reason he felt off balanced, he didn't know what was happening, trying again, though carefully this time, he feels something moving behind him, looking back, he see's nine red tails, coming out of him, shocked and wide-eyed, he started panicking, he started trying to runaway from the tails, but because their apart of him, and when he tried running he ended up running on all fours.

After a few minutes or so, Naruto was out of breath trying to run from the "things" above his butt, looking at his hand, he then noticed he had claws, though at the moment they felt dull, but he then gave his fingers a few flexes and they became very sharp. (A.N. Think Teen Wolf claws)

Looking around with a sad look on his face, he see's a puddle, shining in the moon light, moving on all fours, he slowly made his way to the puddle, looking into it, he see's his reflection, he now has red fox ears where his human ears should be, his hair was now red and slightly long to the back of his neck, though still spiky, his eyes were now slitted but still blue, and now he had fangs, opening his mouth as wide as he can, his mouth was like a fox's mouth, not in shape but in size when open.

Looking down at his body, he noticed he was now wearing rags, his white t-shirt was torn apart, the only thing keeping it on him was the neck-hole, his black shorts were teared at the ends and with burn marks, but luckily the can still be wearable, if you can call them that.

He noticed his arms were no longer malnourished or to the bone, but at the right size a 9 year old should be, after the 9 year old's been training, not that he knew that, flexing his index claw to make it shape, he cut the neck part of his tattered t-shirt off, with it just dropping off, leaving him in just his still usable shorts, his body looked stronger now, for a 9 year old, though he didn't know a 9 year old is suppose to have 6 pack abs.

The thing is, he ended up in the Wasteland because of a certain fox, wanting to get Naruto, but mostly himself, out of the Elemental Nations altogether, but there was a slight problem, he didn't take in the account of the new world's "rules," meaning, him and Naruto have merged together, becoming this worlds version of a Kitsune, of course because of Naruto's age at the moment, Naruto was in control, but slowly both the fox and boy will become one, though by the looks of things, Naruto will be in control of himself and the fox will just be apart of Naruto's personality.

After Naruto finished looking at his reflection, he says to himself, "What's going on, why do I look like this, more importantly, WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" Yelling at the end.

Though he wished he didn't, because after his yell, a slow moving giant looked in his direction, which Naruto noticed, how couldn't he, it was a giant monster, the giant slowly makes it's way towards Naruto, all the while growling out loud, " **FOOOOOD!** " Which caused Naruto to start running on all fours, leaving a dust trail in his wake, which confused the giant, since the big thing was slow and dim, now realizing that the food was too quick for it to catch, the giant went back to what it was doing.

For Naruto, he kept running, having a quick look back, he doesn't see the giant anymore, so skidding to a halt, he looks around and finds himself somewhere else, he knew he was fast, since he can outrun adults and the one or two Jonins, but he was never that fast before, whatever brought him here, not only made him stronger, but apparently faster too.

Slowly standing up, now trying to get use to the balance of his new nine-tails, he thinks to himself, " _Ok, I guess I'll have to live here, though minus the giant thing, it's damn better than living in the village,_ " Since he was an orphan, he hears all sorts of languages, " _I guess I'll have to learn to live here, yeah, this way I can get stronger to protect myself better, and if I find more of those giant-things when I'm strong enough, I'll be able to fight them, and who knows I might end up being king here!_ "

Given that he's still only 9 years old Naruto needed to better himself, so with that, he trained himself, learning what he can do with his new strength, speed and claws, not only that but his senses were better, making him a better hunter.

183 Years Later.

After Naruto finished his training and hunting, he became a powerful being, no-one knows who Naruto is because all they saw was a red blur, giving him the nickname, that once belonged to his mother's, "The Red Death," not that he knew who she was, Naruto, now at the age of 192, though he looks 20, was wearing dark jeans, a dark orange muscle long-sleeved shirt, with a brown leather aiden pearce jacket, that he stole from a town after, and over all that, he's wearing a hooded light brown cloak, that was blowing in the winds.

Under the hood he was eyeing the Tokyo ward of Shinjuku, with a smirk on his face, Naruto says to himself, "Well, looks like I found another interesting place, let's hope they've got Ramen."

With that, he starts flying towards Shinjuku, not really caring what the name of the place is called. Since his arrival he managed to learn that he could fly and do other things that is world's version of the Kitsune can do, he also found out he was a fire-type of a Kitsune, since he found out there was different types of Kitsunes out in the world, not that he visited them.

On his flight towards the city, if he'd stayed a bit longer, he would've run into a certain female Kitsune with long silvery hair and silvery 9 tails, well 8 and 1/5 tails if you want to get technical about it, though she was moaning about said tails, "Oh why won't the last one tail hurry up grow out now, huh, wait, what's that smell!?"

Leaving her tails be, for the time being, she puts her nose in the air and starts sniffing, sniffing one way, then sniffing another, she then widens her eyes in shock and stops sniffing, "No doubt about it, there is another Kitsune that entered pass here, and by the smell of it, it was about 10, maybe 15 minutes ago, but there's something else, hmm, (sniff, sniff, sniff,) OH MY GOD! IT'S A MALE KITSUNE, after all this time I've finally found someone my own kind and it's a male to boot!" The female Kitsune was bouncing on her feet now, "And by the smell of it, he's alone, (Shrill,) this could be my big chance, because not only am I looking for something to boost my powers to make me a proper nine-tails, but I'm also looking for a darling husband!"

She was soon in her dreamland with her eyes closed, while holding her hands together as if her prayers have been answered, opening her eyes, suddenly realizing where she was, she shakes her head and says to herself, "I can't start thinking about the future just yet, I first need to fined him, ah, I mean fined a right person to consume so I can have my full power, ah hahah, yeah~" Starting out with her Osaka dialect, then finishing with a more feminine voice.

Then thought to herself, " _Though that doesn't mean I can't fined my man WHILE looking._ " Giggling to herself and flying off into the city.

A Ramen Bar.

Naruto was on his 28th bowl now, but as he was eating he suddenly felt a chill go up his spine, making his tails stand on end.

The chef, wondering what wrong with his new cash cow- I mean customer, asked Naruto in a gruff voice, "Hey Kid, are you alright, ya look like a ghost instead of a Kitsune?"

Naruto shaking himself to relax, gave the chef a mock glare, making the chef smirk slightly, "Ah no worries, just felt like somethings about to happen, anyway, Oji-Chan one more bowl!" Somehow drawing a crowd, since only ogres or certain monsters can eat like that.

Though Naruto should've kept his guard up because in the next few days not even he would predict what's about to happen to him.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There you have it, a Naruto/Hyper Police Crossover Inspirational One-Shot Idea, I hope someone takes this up because I wrote the challenge before this, so, hopefully, it'll get more people interested in writing this Crossover.**

 **This is purely for inspirational, I enjoy helping others by giving them ideas, ether how a story goes or if a certain idea sounds good for them.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hyper Police.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an Inspirational Idea.**

 **I know I said One-Shot, but something tells me I should right more than one chapter to get people motivated in writing, so maybe another chapter.**

Naruto Hyper Police Crossover

Inspirational

Chapter 2

Market Place.

After having his fill and paying for them, Naruto was on his way, though he couldn't help but think, " _Thank Kami for sealing jutsus, even if they are basic, though I can't help but wonder how is it I know Basic sealing,_ " Turns out, Kyuubi knew at lest some sealing, since he was sealed in two Uzumaki women before Naruto and with nothing better to do, the fox listened and learned as best as he can.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto continued on, " _Oh well, with these seals I'll be able to store my money, supplies and my specially made O_ _rihalcon Katana._ "

Flashback.

When Naruto reached the age of 19, since after reaching that age he stopped aging, he and his devil's luck, won a few casino's here and there, but not only that he found a vain of pure Orihalcon, in a cave he was camping in, since he wanted to use the money for emergencies, like Ramen eating, he dug up as much of the material as he could, thankfully he knew sealing when he reached 15, so sealing up the orihalcon, he went searching for a master blacksmith.

After a few months he found someone, but before he asked about the orihalcon, during those few months, Naruto decided that it would be better to learn how to be a blacksmith, that way he can ether make his own things, so for the next 5 to 6 years, he learned all he could from the master blacksmith, since, to the blacksmith, Naruto was like a sponge, soaking up knowledge on everything, and as a graduation celebration, they both made Naruto's Orihalcon Katana.

Ever since then Naruto trained extensively with his katana, he even found an abandon shrine dedicated to the art and style of the Katana, of course most of the scrolls were too old to read from, or some just crumbled to dust, though he managed to find one that was perfectly preserved, though slightly worn out at the edges, so as a precaution he wrote the art and style on a new scroll that he was carrying, which for him became studying.

Since he wrote everything in the scroll he managed to memorizes everything in it, but he still kept the scroll, just in-case he needed to brush up or something, so for the next 10 to 14 years, he trained his body to learn everything he memorized in the scroll, apparently what was written in the scroll was that the practitioners of this style use a combination of immense speed and agility, battojutsu, and acquired, observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance that permits a practitioner to anticipate an opponent's movements. Both offensive and defensive maneuvers are executed with minimal movement to increase a practitioner's ability to counter-attack and to conserve energy.

Then on the last year of his training Naruto fully understood the reason why the style was called "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu" Or "Flying Heaven Govern Sword-Style."

After learning his style, he spent the remaining years, ether as a unlicensed bounty hunter, a Private Investigator(P.I.) or a police consultant, but because of his speed no-one ever knew how he caught the criminals and when the guilty were caught all they said was 'All I saw was a red blur, and before I knew it all my guys were on the ground bleeding to death,' which is where he got the nickname "The Red Death" from.

End Flashback.

Shaking his head from the trip down memory lane, he stretches his arms up and was about to continue his tour around the city, looking up at the tall hill or tree-like peak, Naruto thinks to himself, " _Hmm, ya know, I think that spire-thing would be the perfect place to set camp, that way I don't have to pay for a place to live and because of my fox-fire naturally running through my body, I don't have to worry about getting cold._ "

So with that in mind, Naruto flew so fast a lot of people thought he just vanished, but he was really flying that fast.

Getting to an out-crop, Naruto floated down sitting Indian style, looking towards the setting sun, Naruto let out a tired yawn, showing his fangs, rubbing the back of his head, he exclaims, "Man, I've been walking around all day, from walking to this place, then flying around for a bit to eat, now that my stomach's satisfied, I'll have a nice sleep, plus from up here I can see everything that's happening in this place."

Getting himself comfortable, Naruto laid down, putting his hands behind his head to go to sleep, it turns out, from time to time, Naruto becomes lazy, a trait he got from the Kyuubi after the merging, he can be alert when he wants to be, hell even when he's asleep he's still alert, since he spent all his years alone, not only did Naruto get Kyuubi's laziness, but he also got Kyuubi's negative emotion sensing ability, though he thought it was just his trait, anyway, with that ability on while he's asleep, he doesn't have to worry about someone sneaking up on him.

9 Nights Later. (Not Sure When episode 6 happened.)

Naruto was surprised to hear rumors about a shoot-out with the MPC killing someone, then he hears about a silver-haired Kitsune working at place called "Police Company" which is an actual licence bounty hunter HQ, of course hearing about the Kitsune was about 4 days ago.

After thinking things over, on that day, Naruto thought it'd be better to renew his licence, or in this case actually apply for a licence, though he wasn't ready to face the silver vixen just yet, but maybe later, of course he managed to pass all the tests easily, since he had years of experience it was bound to happen.

Then he began working for the "Police Company" on the quiet for the time being, meaning Mudagami visits him for jobs, with the agreement being that until Naruto understands all the people he maybe working with, he'll just be an anonymous bounty hunter, with years of being on his own Naruto learned how to remain undetected, even by sensors, and especially Kitsunes.

He was just flying around when he was passing a suburbs, not a bad neighborhood, nice and peaceful, that is until a bolt of lightning shot up near where he was flying, but luckily he managed to dodge, not to mention that because he wasn't touching the ground he didn't get electrocuted. (A.N. Got that from Tango and Cash Movie, not sure if it's true.)

Looking at where the "bolt" originated from, Naruto saw a werewolf, on the ground, practically burned to a crisp, while carrying a cat-girl on his back.

Landing down, never noticing the silver vixen Sakura, though she did notice him.

Naruto walks close to the downed werewolf, "Oi~ hello, are you still alive, Wolf-Man?" The alleged "Wolf-Man" twitched a little, though if it's from the name or the electric current running through his veins was anybodies guess.

Before Naruto could do anything, he was tackled down by an excited Sakura, "OH MY GOD IT'S YOU, your the one who sent I smelled when I got here, you're another Kitsune, hang on a minute," Naruto was in a daze, but then suddenly he was even more dazed, since Sakura flipped him on his stomach, "Let's see here, one, two, three, four," Naruto felt something uncomfortable, looking towards his back, he saw Sakura was counting all of his tails.

Before he could even try anything Sakura was finish counting, "Seven, eight, nine... WHAT NINE TAILS, you're a MALE nine tailed fox!?"

Naruto taking a deep breath stood up, interrupting Sakura's rant, "Before we begin our story, how about we help these two out first."

Sakura, looking towards where the male kitsune was pointing to, couldn't help but sweat-drop, still laying unconscious, one from warm milk cat-nip, the other from electrocution, Sakura agreed, luckily they were close to Natsuki's home so with Sakura quickly taking the cat-girl and flying into the house, not wanting to get shocked herself, Naruto put Batanen into a fireman's carry and flew after the silver vixen.

After getting the two settled, with Batanen wanting to be near Natsuki, that left Naruto and Sakura alone, well minus the 100s of cats laying around.

Naruto removed his hood, which made Sakura "hungry" for how handsome this Kitsune was.

Naruto starts by introducing himself, with Sakura doing the same, they both began their own tale, though Naruto left out how he found himself in this world, with Sakura doing the same-thing, how she wants to get her last tail fully grown, though she left out wanting to consume Natsuki to get it.

Naruto then began telling Sakura about his adventures, from where he's been to what he learned, even about how he trained in his sword skills, even showing her his Orihalcon Katana, which she was amazed at such a thing, he even told her about how he got it.

Soon after, the both of them were really tired, but not wanting to move, Naruto curled up into a ball and went to sleep, Sakura seeing Naruto going to sleep, could only agree with him about sleep, so doing the same thing, Sakura curled up into a ball and fell asleep, all the while thinking, " _Just you wait Naruto, I'm gonna have you for my husband before you know it._ "

Since she found out Naruto was a swordsman, but not as rigid as the old samurai, it made her even more interested in him for reasons she didn't understand, though it was more to do with Naruto's personality and relaxed persona, not to mention those deep blue slited eyes, making her smile, not to mention starting to have a dream about red or silver haired kits running around playing, with Naruto holding her lovingly, with Natsuki congratulating both of them on their marriage.

With Naruto shivering slightly, and trying to get more comfortable.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this and I felt that with Naruto's strength and speed I thought the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu would work for him, also I always thought it was a cool style, since Dark Slayer Style is more for Devil Lords to know.**

 **Also I thought that instead of aging slowly, since Naruto was a human first, he'd gradually become like Sakura, which was why he was a young man at 19 instead of a young boy.**

 **Also I was thinking that Sakunoshin, the time traveling samurai, could end up with Naoko, kinda like that whole episode where Sakura travels through time to kill Kasumi. Besides I think Naoko is much more fitting for Sakunoshin, since in that timeline they both did have a child together and maybe the two would become bounty hunters together, pretty much like Natsuki and Sakura, one fighting up close, while the other covers them with shots.**

 **Not to mention both Naruto and Sakunoshin could become sparing partners, since Sakunoshin can cut Orihalcon with a steel blade.**

 **This is purely for inspirational, I enjoy helping others by giving them ideas, ether how a story goes or if a certain idea sounds good for them.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Hyper Police.** (Or Rurouni Kenshi Or Tango and Cash.)


End file.
